


Leaving

by Bananasplit86



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart was thumping as he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't look at the words anymore, couldn't see the words <i>'Draxler to Juve a done deal.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> So the rumours of Julian leaving for Juventus are going overboard and my Durmler feels spiked and overflowed to give me this short thing.  
> I don't know how I feel about this much like the proposed move really.

Erik wasn't sure he was reading it right. Or that he was even reading it. It didn't seem real. Surely he'd have said something? Surely it would have been mentioned to him. They talked every day if they didn't see each other and this was the kind of thing that was mentioned.

He ran his fingers over the paper, the words, and digested them. It was real. He was leaving and he hadn't even told him. He'd had to find out through the papers that Julian was going. And not just going somewhere else in Germany. A whole other country.

The tears were real, he was sure about that. He let out a sob as the paper turned see through, the tears raining down onto it as his head dropped lower and his body shook. He thought he could now understand what Marco felt when Mario's leaving broke the way it did. He could understand Marco's coldness towards not just Mario but everybody, and his spiral into being withdrawn.

His heart was thumping as he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't look at the words anymore, couldn't see the words _'Draxler to Juve a done deal.'_ The sobs came freely now, his body shaking violently as his head dropped to the table, his forehead resting atop the words that had broken his heart.

He wasn't sure how long he'd say like that, it could've been seconds or hours, and he didn't really care. He just wanted it to be false, a rumour, anything that would explain why Julian hadn't told him. Why he'd kept it from him. He sat up slowly, the tears dry, and sighed. Maybe Julian just didn't love him the way he'd thought he did. 

He had to know. 

The keys were in his hand and his fingers closed around the door handle as the knock came. He tugged the door open with more force than he expected and flinched as it hit the wall with a thump, the plaster giving way.

"You'll be paying for that." He said evenly as Julian peered back at him. He looked like shit.

"I deserve that." Julian replied as he stepped past him into the apartment. 

Erik stared after him, the slump of his shoulders clear. Julian was hurting too.

"Were you going to tell me?" He asked as Julian slid onto the chair that Erik had vacated.

He fiddled with the paper and folded it up, hiding the offending headline from both their eyelines. "Yes. I didn't want you to find out like this. Why would I want that for you? Why would I do that to you?"

"So why didn't you? You've obviously known this was in the works and a possibility. You could've mentioned this before."

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how to tell the only person I've ever loved that I'm leaving him. I didn't want it to be true myself, but it is and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Erik."

Erik felt his coldness thaw at the pleading look in Julian's eyes and the tears that were spilling over his cheeks. He always knew it was a possibility that one of them would move further away, a disadvantage of their chosen careers, but it still hurt. 

He pushed himself off the counter he'd been leaning on and reached out to run a hand through his hair softly, before wrapping his arms around his shoulders stiffly. "I know. I just wish you'd told me. That headline broke me Jule. I thought you-" He stopped himself. He couldn't say the words, couldn't let himself voice the fact that he'd doubted Julian for a short while. "How long do you have?"

"I leave tomorrow." Julian whispered as Erik pressed a kiss to his temple. "I don't want to but I have to. I'm sorry, I love you so much."

"Ok, so let's make the most of it. Who knows when we'll see each other again." Erik muttered, his lips still pressed to Julian's skin. He didn't want Julian to see just how upset he was so he was holding himself back, putting on a brave face. 

"Can we just stay here? Just me and you?" 

"Of course, I'm not sharing you with anyone today if I can help it." Julian shook in his arms and Erik squeezed tighter, his lips retracting from the damp skin of his temple to slide across his cheek softly. "We'll work something out, I promise."

He wasn't sure he believed his own words but he was sure as hell that he would try.


End file.
